Just a storyline
by WonderBoysLover
Summary: After learning what is to become of the shield Seth is upset but Roman's there to reassure him that nothing will chance between them when the camera's aren't rolling. T for light swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Late night

**Colby, Joe and Jon had always considered themselves as brothers ever since they became a group. Colby and Joe have been in a relationship for nearly same time. This story is set the night before raw when Colby is upset for what he has to do the following night on raw.**

**Colby/Seth Joe/Roman**

**I decided to use their real names instead of their in ring ones, hope you enjoy.**

**...**

**After Payback**

It was 2:32 in the morning when Joe reached out for his partner but was met with cold sheets for the third night in a row. Cracking open his eyes he saw that the balcony door was open. After the brutal match they just had he was beyond sore and exhausted but he sat up anyway. It was only a week ago when they were told how the Shield's split was going to happen and he was beyond shocked at what they were making Colby do. The three of them were now like brothers to each other and he really didn't want to be apart from them. He peeked his head outside and saw Colby sitting in a chair with his knees pulled to his chest, eyes closed. Slowly walking up behind him he placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing out here, it's freezing?" He got no answer so he walked in front of the smaller male and knelt down in front of him. "What are you thinking about Colby?"

"Raw." Colby says, his voice just above a whisper and eyes still shut.

Joe sighed, tonight on Raw was when the big betrayal was going to happen and he wasn't looking forward to it. "Colby?"

Colby opened his eyes and looked at the Samoan. "Why am I the one who has to do this? They already made me walk away from you and Jon once and now there making me do it again, this fucking sucks." He admits looking down.

"I know and but it's just a storyline Colby." Roman says. "It won't chance anything between us, no matter what happens."

Colby stared back into Joe's eyes and slowly nods. "I'm going to miss the shield."

Joe smiled. "Me too." He got to his feet and held out his hand. "Come on, I can't sleep if you're not in my arms."

Seeing Joe smile made him smile as well so he took Joe's hand and the two of then went back inside. Joe climbed into the bed first and Colby got in after him. Resting his head on Joe's chest he wrapped his arm around his waist. "Joe?" He says looking up after moments of silence. "I love you."

Joe leans down and pressed their lips together. "I know, I love you too." Colby laid his head back down and he started running his fingers through his hair. "Always."

**END**

**A/N Despite what happened I still love Seth Rollins and I wish him all the best, the same goes for Dean and Roman. Man I'm going to miss the shield. I'll have another part called the fallout up in a bit. Can't wait to see what happens next week**


	2. Chapter 2: The fallout

**Seth/Colby Dean/Jon Roman/Joe**

**...**

Ten minutes until The Shield was suppose to go out for Joe and Randy's match and Colby was a ball of nerves. How the hell was he suppose to make this betrayal convincing enough so that the wwe universe would believe it. He didn't want the shield to break up, in fact he thought the idea of tearing apart the most dominant faction in the wwe today was a horrible idea but he didn't have a choice. He sat alone in the shields private locker room staring down at his hands when the door opened. He already knew who it was so he didn't bother looking up. Joe sat next to him and reached out for his hand, causing him to look over at the dark haired man.

"Are you ready for this?" Joe asked.

Colby looked down and shook his head. "No."

**...**

**Later after Raw**

After getting checked out by the trainers and everything Jon and Joe packed up their stuff and headed for the hotel about forty minutes away. "Are you alright over there?" Joe asked, noticing how Jon kept groaning and moving around.

"Yeah, just hurts like hell." Jon says looking over at Joe. "Colby did good though, if I was a wwe fan and I saw the beat down I would have been convinced that he had it out for us. Speaking of Colby I haven't heard from him since we left the arena, have you?"

"No, I've called him like five times but all I kept getting is the voicemail." Joe says as he pulled into a parking spot at the hotel they were staying at for the night. "Maybe he's with Hunter or something."

"Or maybe he's just upset." Jon says. "I saw a few messed up tweets about him while you were in the shower. Calling him a sellout and even sending him death threats. Some of these wwe fans are seriously messed up." The two of them got out and headed inside. He sat in the waiting area while Joe got their room keys. A few minutes Joe returned, an obvious look of worry on his face. "What is it?"

"Colby's here but he booked his own room." Joe says. "The lady at the desk said that he didn't want to be bothered. She also said that Seth looked upset when she talked to him."

"Alright then I'll just see you guys tomorrow." Jon started to walk off but Joe grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Hunter wants me to do something else." Joe says.

**...**

Colby hated being labeled the bad guy. He sat quietly on the king size bed strolling down his Twitter account. He had lost half of his followers and had been called every name you could think off. He then saw a picture of Joe's bare back, freshly made bruises were there. He knew that it was probably just for their storyline but seeing that picture of Joe only upset him more and he closed his lab top and tossed it down to the foot of the bed. Dropping his head back he closed his eyes but seconds later there was a knock on the door. He already knew who it was but he still didn't move. Finally after Joe kept repeatedly knocking on the door he got up and opened it before returning to the bed.

Joe sighed and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He watched as Colby covered his head with the blanket. "Come on Colby don't be like that." When he didn't get a responds he reached over and removed the covers. "Colby?"

"Just leave me alone Joe." Colby says moving to get out of the bed but he was immediately pulled back and into Joe's lap. He tried to get free but the larger male's arms wrapped tighter around his waist, holding him there so he just gave up. "Is Jon alright?" He asked after a few seconds of silence passed.

"He's alright." Joe's says resting his head on Colby's shoulder. "Don't listen to what their saying Colby because they obviously don't have anything else better to do."

"Their right." Colby looked down. "I saw the picture you posted, I know it was for the storyline but it was still pretty hard to watch. This storyline is only going to get worse for us. Do you think we'll be able to stay together in real life knowing that we'll be beating the crap out of each other in the ring now?"

"We'll be fine." Joe replied.

Colby shifted in Joe's arms and looked into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Joe's smiled. "I've been through worse so don't worry about me. You don't mind if I stay here with you, do you?"

"No I was going to ask you to say anyway." Colby says.

"Well I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat." Joe says. "I feel icky so I'm going to jump in the showers." He gave Colby a quick kiss before getting to his feet but before he left he picked up Colby's lab top. "I'm going to take this with me."

Colby watched as Joe went into the bathroom, leaving it open. He watched as he stared to get undressed but when he saw Joe's back he looked away and moved back under the covers. 'This was going to be a long week.'

**A/N** **So** **I** **decided** **to** **keep** **adding** **on** **to** **this** **story** **meaning** **I'll** **have** **something** **new** **every** **week** **as** **Seth's** **storyline** **continues** **to** **darken. As it does his personal relationship with Joe and friendship with Jon starts to suffer.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Briefcase

**Set a few hours after MITB**

Joe pushed open the door to the hotel room he shared with Colby and headed right for the bed. He sat on the edge and pulled off his shoes but when he looked up Colby was leaning against the wall by the closed door. The silver briefcase rested on the floor and his head down. "Colby?"

"I tried to talk to Jonathan before we left the arena and he wouldn't talk to me." Colby says.

Joe sighed. "He's just a little warn down after that hellacious battle you two were in."

"Is that why he asked for his own room and told us not to bother him." Colby looked up at Joe. "He hates me now and I don't blame him. This storyline is ruining everything, hell I'd give it all up for us to be the shield again. I hate that Joe had to lose that way. He's wanted this since NXT and he deserves it more then me."

"And what about you Colby, you deserve this just as much." Joe says getting up and going over to his partner. "Jon loves you like a brother and that's not going to chance. Beside you should be happy you got the briefcase. That guarantees that you'll be the next wwe world heavyweight champion."

"What about Sandow and Cena?" Colby says. "When they cashed in they both lost and who's to say that the same thing won't happen to me whenever they decide to let me cash in. I was going to talk to Hunter about our match at Battleground and get him to put the briefcase on the line because I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"Colby don't do that." Joe says.

When Joe went to reach for him he pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower." He grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom.

"Colby?" Joe starts to say but Colby enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He was aching all over his body from his ladder match but to worried about Colby to care. He put his shoes back on and left the hotel room. Joe ride the elevator up two floor and headed to Jon's room. He knocked a few times but got no answer. "Good, open the door before kick it in!" He yelled. Seconds of silence passed before the door opened and Jonathan appeared. "What the hell is your problem?" He says pushing past him and into the room.

"Don't yell, I have a headache and your voice is making my head hurt." Jon says rubbing his head and closing the door. "Why are you even here, I told you that I didn't want to be bothered."

"Why did you blow off Colby after the arena?" Joe says. "He's already feeling like crap because of the storyline and you're making it worse by ignoring him."

Jon groaned and walked over to the bed. "I'm too tired for this Joe, can we talk about it tomorrow."

"No, we're going to talk about this now!" Joe yells.

"I don't see why he's so upset when he's the one getting all the glory!' Jon yelled sitting on the bed. "I don't think he's lost a match since we broke up and now he's all but guarantee to be the next champion. You're telling me that you're not at all upset about them giving John another title run."

"Of course I'm upset about but what can I do." Joe says. "There's a lot of time until battleground so maybe they'll have a change of heart."

"Oh come on." Jon says. "Cena is going to win like he always does and he'll go on to face Brock Lesnar at Summer slam while you fight triple H and I'll probably still be in this fund with Colby. I guarantee that he'll be the champion by the end of the year."

"He doesn't want to be champion." Joe says. "He says that he's going to talk to Hunter about putting his briefcase on the line against you at Battleground."

"Why would he do that." Jon asked.

"Because he doesn't want this to ruin our friendship." Joe says sitting across from him on the other bed. "He thinks you hate him and I'm starting to think that you do."

"I don't hate Colby I just hate this whole heated rivalry were in right now." Jon says.

"Can you talk to him then and tell him that." Joe says. "I'm sure that he'll believe you if you tell him."

"Alright, just let me get dressed." Jon says heading to the bathroom. About seven minutes later the two of them were back in Joe's room but Colby was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Joe says exiting the bathroom. "His stuff is still here so he couldn't have gone far. Why don't we split up and I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes."

Thirty minutes later Joe and Jon meet back in front of his room after being unsuccessful in locating Colby but when they both entered the room they found the younger male asleep. Colby was curled up in a ball on the far end of the king size bed and when Joe walked in front of him he could tell that he's been crying. "Damn it Colby."

Jon stood close by with his hands in his pockets. "I'll just talk to him later alright because it's early and we all have to leave early for Raw. I'll make it clear to him that we're brother no matter what, promise."

Joe nodded and looked over at Jon. "Thanks for coming with me to look for Colby."

"That's what friends are for." Jon patted Joe on the shoulder and headed out of the door.

Joe watched him go then turned back to his distressed lover. He slowly ran his fingers through his Colby. "Colby don't shut me out, please." He showered and pulled on a pair of sweats before climbing behind Colby. He went to wrap his arm around Colby but the smaller male turned to face him, still asleep. He brushed Colby's hair away from his face. "You have no idea how much I need you Lopez." Glancing over at the clock he saw that it was after two. He knew he should go to sleep as well but he was afraid to close his eyes, afraid that if he did Colby would disappear again and he didn't want that. He moved closer to Colby and closed his eyes. "I love you two-toned, always."

**...**

About 7:24 in the morning Joe woke up to pounding on his door. He cracked open his eyes and immediately reached out for Colby but was met with cold sheets. "Colby!' He called out. The pounding only continued so he got up and answered the door. "What the hell is your problem?"

Jon lowered his hands and sighed. "You overslept man, we leave at eight so get your crap."

Joe ran his hands over his face. "Hey have you seen Colby because he's not here."

Jon shook his head. "He probably left already, hurry up and I'll meet you downstairs."

Joe closed the door, pulled out his phone and sat on his bed. "Come on Colby answer your phone." Instead of hearing Colby's voice he got the answering machine. "Damn it." He sat his phone on the bed and started packing his stuff, he couldn't stop thinking about Colby.**  
**

**...**

**A/N Hi guys I hope you've enjoyed my update and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**I know that Seth and Dean are suppose to have a match at battleground but I also heard that Seth will put the briefcase on the line and Dean's going to win it. Does anyone know if that's true or not?**


	4. Chapter 4: A week of silence

**One week later**

**Set after Raw 7-7-14**

To say that Joe Anoa'i was pissed would be an understatement and he was pissed off for two reasons. One; they made him suck up to Cena and make him look like the hero when he was the one who did all the work. Two; he hasn't spoken to Seth since the night of the Money in the bank paperview. Colby was avoiding him completely now and refused to talk to him unless it was in the ring. He was sitting in the parking lot of the arena in his rent a car waiting for Jon when he spotted Colby walking towards another car. His hood was pulled down over his head but he could tell by the walk that it was Colby. Quickly getting out of the car he caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Colby."

Colby stopped momentary before trying to pull out of Joe's grip.

"Colby please." Joe says moving in front of him. "Why are you doing this, why are you shutting me out?"

Colby kept his head down. "Joe I'm tired and-"

"I don't care." Joe says cutting him off. "Look whatever I did to upset you I'm sorry." He removed his hand from Colby's arm.

Colby sighed and started chewing on his bottom lip. "Joe you didn't do anything wrong." He looked up at the love of his life and removed the hood from his head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Joe asks.

"I can't do this with you anymore." Colby whispers. "I think we break up."

Joe's face fell. "Colby, please don't do this."

Colby looked away from Joe's pleading eyes. "I have to go." He went to leave again but Joe blocked his path.

"Colby, you have no idea how much I need you." Joe says.

Colby couldn't bring himself to look Joe in the eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt in them so he stepped back and headed for his car. Not looking back at Joe's heartbroken face.

Joe stood there as Colby got into the car and drove off and once it was gone he just stared off into space. He didn't notice Jon beside him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jon frowned when he saw that Joe was on the verge of crying. "What?"

Joe wiped his face and stormed off. "Nothing, let's go."

Jon tossed his bags in the back seat and climbed into the passengers side. He watched as Joe had a death grip on the steering wheel, his eyes as steel. "Come on Joe, tell me what's going on?" He watched as Joe's face softened and his hands fell to his lap. "I finally talked to Colby."

"And?" Jon starts.

"It's over." Joe whispers. "Colby broke up with me." He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Before you ask he didn't say anything as to why, he just left."

"I'm sorry." Jon says.

"Let's just drop it alright." Joe says. "I just want to forget the whole conversation ever happened."

Jon nodded and when Joe didn't say anything else he turned his eyes out the window. He couldn't believe Colby broke up with Joe, especially after everything the two of them been through. He had to talk to Colby and before the night was over with. So when the two of them got to the hotel Jon headed off in search for Colby. After talking to half the superstars he headed up the roof of the hotel when he was told Seth was. He pushed open the door and walked around. Colby was sitting on the ledge with his feet dangling, hood over his head. "Lopez, what the hell!"

"Go away Jon!" Colby yelled not moving from his spot,

"Why the hell did you break up with Joe?" Jon says ignoring him. He walked over to the ledge and sat next to him. "Do you have any idea what that did to him?" Colby didn't answer him. "Colby!" He yelled.

"Just leave me alone!" Colby yelled finally locking eyes with Jon.

Jon saw that Colby's eyes were puffy and red. He sighed and looked down at the chaos below then. "Does this have something to do with our storyline?"

Colby looked away from Jon and shrugged. "Maybe."

"God Lopez you're such and idiot!" Jon yells. "You're starting to act like those asses who ripped into you on Twitter. Those asses who fail to realize that this is all fake, for entertainment. In real life, you're my bother and no matter how dark they make our rivalry you always will be. I love you and so does Joe don't you see that?"

Colby wiped his face and looked over at Jon. "You know I never thought I'd hear those words fall from your lips."

Jon couldn't help but smile when Colby did, it was the first time he's seen it since the shield ended. "I'm not trying to tell you what do here, I mean it's your life to do what you want but just think about this. Do you really want to lose Joe?"

"I just need some time to think." Colby says. "Just give me that, okay."

Jon nodded. "That's fair." They sat in silence a few minutes before raindrops started to fall. The two of them got up and walked back inside. When Colby sat on the steps he walked and stood in front of him. "Can you do something for me?"

Colby nodded. "Sure."

"Don't feel bad about getting this title push." Jon says. "Like I said we're more then just friends, we're brothers and no matter what happens we'll always be there for you. I know that Seth Rollins is going to be a great champion one day and I'll be right there to cheer you on, no matter what the storyline is."

Colby smiled. "Thanks Jon."

"Alright then I'll leave you alone for now, I'll see you tomorrow." With that he left Colby sitting on the steps and went back to his room. When he got there he saw that Joe was sitting outside on the balcony. He walked over and opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Joe replied. "What happened to you?"

Jon shrugged. "I just had something to take care of." He leans on the bar. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright." Joe replied. "I'm not going to just sit here and give up though, I'm going to fight tooth and nail to get Colby back."

Jon smiled. "I know that you will."

**...**

Colby entered his room and went right over to his bag. He pulled out a heating pad, removed his shirt, laid belly first on the bed and wrapped the heating pad around the lower half of his back. Ever since the MITB latter match his back has been killing him. He buried his face in the pillow and started to slowly drift off to sleep when his phone buzzed in his pocket, Pulling it out he saw Joe's name flashing, he chewed on his bottom lip while his finger hovered over the buttons but he couldn't bring himself to do anything else. When the ringing stopped he sat the phone on the pillow next to him and laid his head back down.

**...**

Joe lowered the phone from his ear and sighed. Looking back into the room he saw Jon asleep. He started going through his phone, looking at all the pictures of him and Colby. Mostly all of them were taken before the shield split and only a couple were from after. His relationship with Colby was everything to him and he was going to do whatever it took to show Colby how much he means to him.

**...**

Joe woke up the next morning around three o'clock in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. He laid awake in the bed thinking and wondering what Colby was doing at this moment. He looked over at dean who was still dead to the world and gout out of the bed. He knew that he should wait for Colby to come to him but he couldn't wait anymore, he had to see Colby. So he took a quick shower and left the room. When he reached Colby's door he stood there staring at it before reaching up and knocking on the door. Moments later it opened and Colby appears in only boxers and a T-shirt. "Hey Colby."

"Joe." Colby says wiping his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I know it's early but I couldn't stand the way we left things between us." Joe says. "I know you are probably tired and don't want to deal with me right now but can we talk, please. I promise that I won't try anything, I just want to talk to you."

Colby stepped to the side and allowed Joe to enter the room. As much as he tried to deny it he wanted to see Joe, needed to see him. He closed the door and leans against it while Joe stood in front of him. He only stood a few feet away and his hands rested in his pocket. He wanted to pour his heart out but as he opened his mouth nothing came out, lowered his head.

Joe saw and walked closer to his love, taking his hand in his own the two of them walked to the king size bed and sat down. He went to release Colby's hand but Colby tighten his grip on his own. He looked over at Colby to find him staring at the ground. "Colby?" Soft brown eyes connected with his grey ones and he sighed.

Colby rested his head on Joe's shoulder. "I'm sorry Joe, I'm so sorry."

**...**


	5. Chapter 5: Talking it out

**A/N Picking up right where the last chapter left off.**

Joe frowned a little. "What are you sorry for Colby?"

"For acting like this." Colby says. "I know that this is all a storyline but sometimes it gets to me and I don't really know how to react. Like when I got all those hateful threats and then when Dean was avoiding me, I just shut myself out. What I said to you before Joe, in the parking lot, you know that I didn't mean it right? I need you just as much as you need me, maybe even more." He looked away from Joe and at the floor. "You are the single most important person in my life and you mean more to me then that briefcase or the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life." He moved away from Joe and started to get up but Joe wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him down on to his lap. "Joe." He kept his eyes on the ground.

"Colby look at me." Joe says and when Colby refused to he used his hand to lift his face to meet his own grey eyes. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to let you go anywhere ether." He ran his fingers through Colby's hair and rested their heads together. "I'm sorry to say that you're stuck with us two toned."

Colby smiled. "I think that's something I can live with, so does that mean that you forgive me?"

Joe responded back pulling Colby into a kiss that quickly intensified and soon Joe found himself on his back with Colby on top of him. His hands sliding under Colby's shirt before pulling the tank top off and throwing it across the room. He moaned into Colby's mouth when he grounded down against him. Sitting up he pulled off his own shirt while Colby removed his jeans. Once they were both free from their clothes Joe flipped them over and latched onto his neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin. Suddenly they were both pulled from their intimate moment when someone started pounding on the door. "Are you kidding me!" He went to her up but Colby pulled him back down.

"Whoever it is they can wait." Colby whispered.

"Stop humping and open the door!" Jon yelled from outside.

Joe groaned and dropped his head on Colby's shoulder. "Fuck I'm going to murder him for this."

"It's okay we can finish this another time." When Joe got off of him he got dressed while Joe stayed on the bed, clearly upset. He walked to the door and opened it. "Jon, what can I do for you?"

"I brought food." Jon says walking into the room but he stopped when he saw Joe sitting on the bed. He looked back at Seth then smiled. "Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your little make up session?"

"Yeah you did so will you please go so we can continue our little session?" Joe says.

"Naw I think I'll stay here for a while." Jon says sitting the box of pizza on the bed. "Since it looks like my roommate has found another room to partake in I'm bored."

Joe smiled. "Fine you can stay but only because you brought pizza."

**...**

**Tuesday** **night** **in** **Canada** **after** **the** **taping** **of** **Friday** **night** **smack** **down. 7****-8-14****  
**

Colby was glad for once that he wasn't on smackdown. Joe was in the main event against Rusav in which he won by DQ. This week started off bad but Colby was feeling a lot better. He, Joe and Jon went back to sharing rooms and for the first time since the break up Colby felt like he had his friends again. He was sitting outside of the hotel by the pool, it was almost twelve thirty and he was far from tired. His eyes were closed as he laid back in the chair, he wore only swimming trunks. He cracked open his eyes when he heard his name being called. Looking back he saw Joe heading towards him. "I thought you were asleep."

"I could say the same this about you." Joe sat in the chair next to him. "Why are you sitting out here all by yourself so late?"

Colby shrugged. "Couldn't sleep and Jon's loud snoring kept bothering me."

"Don't get mad but for a second I thought you were hiding from me again." Joe admitted looking down.

"Sorry." Colby says sitting up. "I just didn't want to wake you." He reached over and intertwined his fingers with Joe. "While you're out here do you want to go for a swim, the water is surprisingly hot."

"But I don't have any trunks." Joe says.

"Just were you're boxers." Colby says, "There's no one out here but us so it's not like anyone's going to see you." He watches as Joe stood and removed his clothes, leaving only his boxers on before he jumped into the pool. He for up and stood by the steps leading into the pool.

Joe came up from the water and growled. "Damn this water is freezing."

Colby smiled. "I know that's why I haven't been in yet."

Joe smiled. "So you're just going to let me freeze to death on my own or are you going to join me, maybe the two of us can warm this baby up."

Colby backed away before charging towards the pool and doing a cannonball. They were only in six feet of water so Colby walked over to where Joe stood and wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's not that bad but I think it only warmed up because you're so hot."

Joe wrapped his arms around Colby's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "I love you so much Lopez."

Colby smiled against Joe's chest. "I love you too." He was about to lean in a kiss Joe but stopped when he heard a familiar voice yelling for them to get a room. He looked up and saw Jon leaning over the balcony staring down at them. "You know I'm starting to think that he's doing this on purpose." He says looking back at Joe.

"Don't worry I'm getting him back for this." Joe says. "But first can we get out of this water because my ass is freezing."

"I'm right behind you." Colby says following Joe out of the pool and back into the hotel. When they for back to their room on the third floor they found dean asleep on e far bed by the window. "Really?"

Joe just shook his head. "Come on, let's go shower before he wakes up again.

**...**

**Six** **days** **later** **they** **were** **in** **Richmond** **Virginia** **for** **Monday** **night** **raw.**

**7-14-14**

Fifteen minutes before Raw was set to begin and his stomach was in nots. He wasn't prepared for what he was about to do. He was sitting alone in the evolution's private locker locker room staring down at his bare hands. He looked towards the door when it opened and Jon walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Jon replied. He walked over and sat next to Colby. "So raw is about to start and I was told to come get you for our segment backstage."

"You mean where we're suppose to take you out." Colby says.

"Yeah." Jon sighed when Colby shook his head. "Come on you know me, you know I can take it."

"Yeah but I still don't like doing it too you." Colby says. "I just hope that you don't end up getting really hurt in the process."

"I'll be fine." Jon assured him. "Now get your ass up, we have a show to put on."

Once again Colby was letting those negative thoughts creep back in his head but he kept that to himself. Instead he silently followed Jon out of the locker room and to the place where Dean was going to be attacked at. 'Here we go again' He thought to himself.

**...**


End file.
